while you were sleeping
by kinselllas
Summary: after bellamy rescues a beautiful med student, she ends up in a coma and everyone assumes he's her boyfriend- but her best friend isn't buying it


**A/N:** _So I've been working pretty hard lately and actually writing, and I've almost finished my new chapter for Everything Has Changed. I got this idea the other day and couldn't really shake it. I've never written anything for The 100 before and this an AU which makes it even harder to write. Very loosely based on While You Were Sleeping. There's an element of Bellamy x Clarke, but it's intended to be a Bellamy x Raven story._

 _Raven is the queen, please save Raven._

 _It's the first chapter so it's not super long, because I'm still feeling out the story and seeing if anyone is actually interested in it. We'll see!_

 _xo Gia_

Bellamy doesn't believe in fate and he doesn't believe in love at first sight.

He does believe in seeing someone from across the room and knowing instantly they're going to mean something to you. That's how he ends up saving Clarke Griffin's life.

Well, sort of.

She had come into his bookstore a few times before, always a determined look on her face as she walked to the Anatomy section and flipped through textbooks until she found the one she was looking for.

She's pretty, of course. All blonde hair and blue eyes, her strands a little unkempt. She always wears the same leather jacket, earphones in at all times. Bellamy's never exchanged more than a few words with her. He's always found her to be a bit closed off, preoccupied every time he sees her.

This time, in particular, she's _so_ preoccupied that she forgets to sign the receipt and pushes through the door before he can stop her.

Bellamy momentarily freezes. It's not as though he _has_ to go after her. An unsigned receipt is not the end of the world.

But something pushes him out the door after her, a gust of wind nearly knocking him over as soon as he's outside. He spots her to his left, nearly flying down the sidewalk and he jogs after her, feeling a bit stupid chasing after a stranger who probably wouldn't even recognize his face.

She crosses the street and he yells, "Clarke!" Which finally catches her attention. Clarke whips around, her brow furrowed when she sees him. She's caught off guard and her earphones are still in, and she doesn't notice the red bus barreling toward her.

Bellamy does, and without a second thought he sprints into the street and tackles her out of the way. He can't ignore the thud of her head smacking the pavement. He pushes himself up, arms on either side of her, and her eyes aren't opening. Bellamy shakes her shoulders a few times, but nothing. Everything blurs and before he knows what's happening, he's sitting next to her in an ambulance.

x

Bellamy doesn't know why he's still here, and why he's sitting next to her hospital bed like he belongs here. He doesn't owe her anything, by any means, but he's here, and she's still not awake. The doctors are saying it's a coma, that the impact of her head against the concrete has done severe damage. Bellamy can't really accept that and just leave.

He falls asleep in his chair, and when he wakes up his neck is stiff, his shoulders a little sore. There are more people in the room now; a woman who appears to be in her early forties, a bearded man about the same age, and a young brunette- his age, if not younger. Her eyes are narrowed at him as soon as he meets her gaze.

A nurse comes to check Clarke's blood work and introduces herself to the family, grinning as much as anyone treating a coma patient should grin.

The brunette looks at him again, her face practically a scowl, "And you are?"

Bellamy's heart is racing, pounding against his ribcage.

"I'm- I'm not, I'm actually just-"

"This is Ms. Griffin's boyfriend," the nurse interjects, smiling again, "He's been by her side since the moment she was admitted."

This is the moment when Bellamy should correct her. He should tell Clarke's family that he's nothing more than a stranger, who admired Clarke from a distance for months before he watched her almost get hit by a bus. He may not believe in fate, but that was a destiny he couldn't accept.

He glances at her now, her blonde strands pushed out of her face. Her lips are paler. Bellamy knows he should do the right thing, but he isn't quite ready to leave Clarke's side yet.

And isn't there something just so poetic about that?

"Bellamy Blake," he extends a hand to the older woman and she takes it gratefully.

"I'm Abby Griffin, Clarke's mother," Bellamy smiles and notices for the first time that Abby's eyes are glassy with tears. He realizes the weight of all of this, that Abby has no idea if her daughter is going to wake up, and it hits him like a brick. He lost his own mother almost seven years ago.

"This is Marcus," she gestures to the man to her left, "Clarke's stepdad."

The brunette is still glaring at him, he can feel the gaze burning into his shoulder. Bellamy hesitantly meets her eyes and forces a smile.

"Raven," she says, short. "Clarke never mentioned having a boyfriend."

Bellamy shrugs, a little sheepish, "It's a new thing, just a few months."

Raven sits down across the bed from him and leans back in her chair, staring at him. Bellamy's hand is gripping the rail of the bed. He looks at Clarke and then back to Raven. She's trying to read him, and Bellamy doesn't want to be read. Raven's beautiful, the harsh angles in her face complementing her soft brown eyes.

"Forgive me the for the skepticism," Raven starts, "Clarke has never really had a boyfriend before. Other than the one she stole from me in high school."

Abby says, " _Raven_ ," and it sounds like a warning.

Bellamy decides he has no other choice than to change the subject. He decides to share what he knows, rather than what he's made up.

"They say it's hopeful that she'll wake up. She'll probably need surgery, but it looks hopeful."

He wonders for a moment, what he'll do when Clarke does wake up- just ghost out of her life and leave her to sort out her confusion with her family.

Abby nods and wipes a few tears away, then she does something unexpected. She leans down and hugs him, arms around Bellamy's shoulders. He finds himself hugging back. And honestly, what the hell is doing? But it feels right, offering some comfort to Clarke's mother.

So when Raven tells him they should go grab a cup of coffee, he doesn't give it a second thought before standing up and joining her.

At least he's committed to the story.


End file.
